hetaliafandomcom_zh-20200213-history
ヘタリア Axis Powers章节列表（已出版漫画）
This is a list of the volumes and associated stories in the published version of Axis Powers Hetalia (retitled Hetalia: Axis Powers for the releases), by Hidekaz Himaruya. Volume 1 Meeting Of The World In this modern-day story, the nations meet to discuss solving the problems of the world, only for the meeting to quickly turn chaotic. *Adapted in Hetalia Drama CD: Prologue and Episode 01 of the anime. Prologue In the midst of WWI, the history of Ancient Rome is detailed, as Germany (searching to battle Rome's successor) finds an unusual crate in the forest. He takes Italy captive, but finds that the other man doesn't seem to mind it... *Adapted in Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 1 and episodes 01 and 02 of the anime. Axis Powers Italy is sent back home after annoying Germany with a song he wrote, but later returns to work for Germany after his family becomes poor. The war between Germany and France causes Italy to declare himself Germany's ally. After becoming allies, Germany and Italy meet Japan and form the Axis Powers. Other events include the introduction of Austria, who is not amused at the idea of Italy and Germany becoming allies, and the introduction of Italy's older brother Romano, who just plain hates Germany. World's Sexy Leader 1 A strip reprinted from Comic Diary 8, featuring Greece, France, and England. Shouting S.O.S From The Center Of The Earth! Germany, Japan, and Italy are stranded on an island. *Adapted into Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 1 and Episode 05 of the anime. World's Sexy Leader 2 Another Comic Diary 8 strip, featuring England and Japan. Power Ranger Allied Forces The Allied Forces, lead by America, form to take down the Axis Powers in any way they can. Canada and the Baltics (Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia) are also introduced in this chapter. *Though he was first said to have arrived on Earth in 1947 in the webcomic, Tony is retconned to have arrived in 1940 instead, and makes a brief appearance in this arc. Snake Vs. Mongoose After being defeated by Germany, England attempts to curse him with a black magic ritual, but is interrupted by America. England then tries to get revenge on America with the "Busby Stoop Chair", but Russia sits down on it instead (and causes it to explode as a result of his "evil" vibes). *The first portion, with England's defeat, is a reprint from Comic Diary 8. It was adapted into Episode 13 of the anime. The second portion (with Busby's chair) was adapted into Episode 26. More Like Gamba Vs. Noroi England attempts to summon the devil, but winds up with Russia instead. Russia insists that he too has a grudge, and manages to curse Japan with an illness simply by staring at him. *Adapted in Episode 13 of the anime. Magnificent Canada's Traveler's Journal A strip featuring Canada and America. One Day, I'll Be The King Of Adventure Too! Another strip with Canada and America. Ghost Hotel Japan (secretly being followed by Russia), England, and America each stay the night at a hotel that used to be an old castle, as the ghost of its former occupant attempts to haunt each one of them. Cleaning Out The Storage America finds that cleaning out his storage room is more difficult than he thought, as past memories with England, good and bad, come back to haunt him. *Adapted in Hetalia Drama CD: Prologue, as well as episodes 17 and 20 of the anime. The Long-Awaited Deep Emotion Is Ruined America visits a deathly-ill England (whose Panjandrum weapon failed him), but ruins the dramatic moment in order to wake him back up. *Adapted into Episode 48 of the anime. German Simulator In a simulation of everyday life, Germany experiences trouble in a supermarket line. *Adapted into Episode 14 of the anime. England, I Have Something To Tell You Dream United Kingdom is reprinted in this chapter. *Adapted into Episode 12 of the anime. Chibitalia The Chibitalia arc from the webcomic is reprinted, but with an altered/edited ending, mainly to remove the kiss scene between Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire. Other strips of the arc were either rearranged or left out altogether. *An additional strip was created for the published version, and acts as an "omake" to the ending: The younger Romano, who is off living with Spain, has difficulty with his movement and is revealed to have Chorea. Spain attempts to cure him by playing music for him and making him dance. Romano seems to recover, though it remains ambiguous as to if Spain's efforts were what helped him. Recommend! Sealand! The first part of It's Sealand-kun! is reprinted in this chapter, introducing Sealand to the published version of the manga. *Adapted into Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 2 and Episode 21 of the anime. Like with this published version, the anime cuts off at Lithuania warning Sealand of the dangers of being a nation and does not show him wishing Sealand good luck. Daybreak Chaos Maria Theresa And The War Of Austrian Succession is reprinted in this chapter, introducing Prussia. *Adapted into Episode 64 and Episode 65 of the anime, though the segment with Spain was excised. Aliens With Photoshop A strip featuring America. :) In The World The Axis prepare to celebrate Christmas, but wind up ambushed by the Allies. Their fight is soon broken up by the appearance of Santa Claus (in actuality, Finland), who showers them with presents. *Adapted in Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 2. This story was also adapted into Episode 28 of the anime, though the plot was changed considerably. Preview: To The Unfinished Tomorrow A preview of a currently unfinished storyline: September 1, 1939: Italy bids Germany good luck as both him and Austria prepare to go off to war. Elsewhere, Russia remarks that German people seem to be incredibly easily to manipulate, while France and England get word of Germany's plan and decide to declare war on him. The final panel is of the Polish flag, blowing in the wind. *Though the end of the preview reads "To be continued in Hetalia 2", no continuation of this storyline was given in the second volume, or anywhere else so far. It has been assumed that Gentosha editorial ordered the storyline postponed due to its implications, or that Hidekaz Himaruya has postponed it (or shelved it altogether) himself. *The timing of this story would indicate that the WWII storyline has officially started, with the invasion of Poland by Nazi Germany. However, the bulk of the World War-era stories in Hetalia volume 1 would chronologically take place after this, as they appear to take place in 1940 (as opposed to the main storyline in the webcomic version, which currently takes place in 1939 before the invasion of Poland). Volume 2 Academy Hetalia Christmas A Christmas-themed chapter taking place in the Gakuen Hetalia universe: Germany, Italy, and Japan, three students at the Academy Of The World, go around and interview other students on how they celebrate their winter holiday. *Adapted in Episode 31 of the anime. Together With Grandpa Rome The ghost of Ancient Rome visits Germany. *This strip was redrawn and slightly edited for this published volume, with the instance of Italy being naked at the end altered so that a blanket was further concealing his nudity. *An extra strip, featuring Rome and Germania, was added to the published version. *The final illustration, in which it is revealed that Rome tied up God to escape the afterlife, is not included in the reprint. A strip involving Rome making a nude sculpture of Germany was also removed from the reprint, and replaced with a strip of Rome detailing his history. *In the original webcomic version, Rome is shown briefly visiting a sleeping Romano in an omake illustration. *Adapted in Episode 32 of the anime. Greece And Japan's Loose Relations Greece and Japan get to know each other as Turkey makes his debut in the published version. *Adapted into episodes 54, 55, and 69 of the anime. Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness Another webcomic reprint, this chapter features Switzerland and Liechtenstein. *Only part 1 of the original webcomic Swiss Dopiness was reprinted in this volume, though it was extended with new scenes added to flesh out Liechtenstein's backstory. *A strip from Comic Diary 10, in which Liechtenstein finds that her national anthem has the same tune as England's, is also reprinted in this chapter. *Adapted into Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 2. The published-exclusive strips were also later adapted into episodes 44 and 45 of the anime. Russia's Big And Little Sisters The story of Russia's sisters, Belarus and Ukraine. While Ukraine is unable to meet with her younger brother and is always in some sort of crisis, Belarus avidly stalks her older brother in hopes of getting him to marry her (which has caused HIM to have a sort of crisis). *Adapted into episodes 42 and 43 of the anime. Hello World! Hello Italy! Germany goes sightseeing in the country of Italy. *Adapted into Episode 51 of the anime. Big Brother France And The Olympian Romance France organizes a naked Olympics. *Adapted into Episode 35 of the anime. Japan And The Footsteps Of Westernization Japan slowly becomes inspired by America. *Adapted into episodes 49 and 50 of the anime. America's Situation With Ghosts America finds that his and Japan's views on ghosts are quite different. *Adapted into Episode 51 of the anime. Medieval England's Clothes And Hair A young England attempts to grow out his hair, but is thwarted by France giving him a haircut. *Adapted into Episode 46 of the anime. The Battle For America A young America is found by England, France, Sweden, and Finland, who battle over ownership of him. *Adapted into episodes 39 and 40 of the anime. However, the early portion with Sweden and Finland was removed. Fly, Canada-san, Fly! Canada has trouble with being mistaken for his more popular brother, America. Ghost Culture Of England And Japan England is able to see various mythical Japanese creatures, who are dying out due to the disappearance of belief in them by the Japanese. *Adapted as a track in Hetalia Character CD Vol.3, as well as in Episode 30 of the anime. Why Americans Love Spring After the end of Christmas, Japan and America both prepare for the coming of spring in their own individual ways. *Adapted into Episode 36 of the anime. Wish Upon A Star A redrawn version of the webcomic strip: Germany and Italy both make wishes on a star, but only one comes true. *Adapted into Episode 33 of the anime. Japan-kun and America-kun A series of illustrations depicting the differences between America and Japan. Volume 3 United States of Hetalia Germany and Italy stake out England's camping ground while stranded on an island, but wind up joined by Japan while stuck there. Salted Salmon, Germany, and I Reprints National Foundation Day and Salted Salmon from the Extra Stories. The Circumstances with European Cars Reprints Germany, Italy, and the Kubelwagon from Comic Diary 10, along with It's Seriously Contagious! from Comic Diary 3 and a strip from Japan Omake. Let's Think About the G8 Members! Reprints the Extra Story of the same name. England, Dreaming of Days Long Past The America and England strips and A Timeless Question (Comic Diary 6) are reprinted in a revised format, as England flashes back to moments when he raised the young America. *While an unnamed man (or unspecified nation) was originally beside France in the first strip, the published version replaces him with Monaco. Can't Escape From Italy England is captured by the Italy brothers after falling into a hole in their yard, but makes attempts to escape their watch (reprinted from the Extra Stories). *This version of the story features an extended ending where England tries once more to escape but is caught by Germany at a restaurant. An omake illustration then reveals that America helped bail him up by way of his airplane. To Create Better Products in Northern Europe Reprints the Extra Story of the same title, and introduces Iceland, Denmark, and Norway to the published manga. Chatty Nordics Iceland finds out that he's Norway's brother, much to the amusement of the other Nordics who want him to call them "Onii-chan" (big brother). Another reprint from the Extra Stories. I Am Switzerland Reprints the Switzerland and France portion of the Economy strips. Also reprints Japan's View of Switzerland and Pasta Is Not Coming from the Comic Diaries. Crossing Through the Year 1000 A story featuring England and France that takes place in 1000 AD, in which they fear the world will end. Boss Spain and Chibiromano A redrawn and heavily revised version of Boss Spain's Control of Southern Italy, in which Romano also meets Belgium and Netherlands. The Extra Story Sea Turtles and Southern Italy is also included as an omake. *The plot of the published version effectively overwrites the original Boss Spain strip series, though as the volume was released after the anime began adapting the strips, the original webcomic ones were used for reference rather than the redrawn ones. Notable differences in this version include Spain winning Romano after a battle with France, rather than Austria handing him over, as well as Romano's servant outfit differing in appearance and Belgium replacing the cameo of Juana of Castile. Medieval England's Clothes and Hair, part 2: The Revenge Reprints the rest of the Medieval England strips, involving the fashion of France. China's Age of Exploration A newly-written story featuring China. Keep Moving! March Forward, Sealand! Reprints the Sealand and... strips featuring him with Iceland and with Japan and Latvia. The Memorial of the Awesome Me A reprint of the webcomic strip of the same name. However, a new first panel was added to reference Prussia's encounter with Austria in the original web version of Swiss Dopiness. The Diary of the Awesome Me Reprints parts 1 and 2 of the webcomic story. The Yoke of Tatar A younger Russia and Lithuania meet while under Tatar domination. Eastern Europe while Totally Being Pushed Around by Poland A story featuring Lithuania and Hungary, with mentions of the Golden Horde and Wallachia. The First Time the Poland Rule was Used Poland and Lithuania form the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. Also features appearances by Turkey, Prussia, and Denmark. Chibitalia in the 15th Century A new story featuring Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia. The Legend of the Iron Wolf Another new story featuring Poland and Lithuania. Together with Su-san A reprint from Comic Diary 5, featuring Sweden and Finland. The Ruler of Scandinavia and the King of Eastern Europe Reprint of the Extra Story Polish-Swedish Wars: Sweden and Finland prepare to battle against Lithuania and Poland, while Finland relates a tale of the Battle of Tannenberg. Sweden eventually decides to pull out of the war, to the confusion of Finland (and Poland and Lithuania). What Happened After Tannenberg A reprinted and slightly revised version of the webcomic story, detailing Poland and Lithuania's side of the story after Tannenberg, with appearances by Hungary and Netherlands. The Awesome Frantic Me Hungary and Prussia meet up again as teens, after Prussia has become an actual nation and Hungary has had to fight against the Ottoman Empire. March Revolution Executive Reprinted from Comic Diary 10. United States of Hetalia 2 The Allies plan to take down the Axis once again, while unbeknownst to them, Seychelles wonders what they are all doing on one of her islands. Nekotalia: If the World was All About Cats A story featuring the cats of different nations and their interactions. Kick-off of the Battlefield! Reprints A Brief Christmas Story from Comic Diary 1. Volume 4